mocbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Toa Tarat
"They are the toa of our land. They are great. They saved us two times. I believe that they will at the future." -Laxetti, while talking to the matorans of Ga-koro for his business and travel Toa Tarat was a toa team led by Toa Kadoc, Toa of fire. The team first had three members:Toa Kadoc(leader), Toa Kardacs(deputy leader), Toa Makutu. Then, after when toa Istren became a toa, they accepted him as a member of the team, but as a sidekick of Kardacs. When Istren used his Tryna to control the giant drone to defeat Makuta Komaka, they accepted him as an official team member, even though Makutu thought that he did all the work. Objectives Rahi madness One day, when rahi in Tarat nui suddenly turned into destructive creatures, toa Makutu froze the half of them to stop them from reaching matoran villages. Later, when they found the cure, toa Kadoc unfroze the frozen rahi and cured them. Also, the half which were jailed were cured, even though some died. Luckily, no matoran were killed. Battle of the prophecy and the giant When Makuta Komaka sneaked in to the temple of prophecy to destroy it, the giant drone tried to stop it. Makuta Komaka simply melted the drone's heart and destroyed it. Then, Toa Tarat arrived and Makuta ran away. At the second attempt, Makuta Komaka uses kanohi kakama to sneak in quickly. Then, he started to pound the wall. Then, Toa Kardacs detects the vibration and starts to move toward the temple. Later, the other toa heads to the temple of prophecy. There, they face Makuta Komaka. They strike him using their elemental powers and toa tools, but fail to break the protosteel armor. Toa Makutu froze Makuta's shadow lance, and destroy the lance into peices which was impossible to assemble again. Later, Istren appears, late for the battle, and use his Tryna to control the giant drone's body and smack Makuta Komaka and break his Protosteel armor. Later, Makuta Komaka was slain by Kadoc, by his midak skyblaster . Members -Toa Kadoc(Toa of fire, leader)(male) -Toa Kardacs(Toa of earth, deputy leader)(female) -Toa Makutu(Toa of ice) (male) -Toa Istren(Toa of destruction) (male) HIstory The three toa, toa Kadoc, toa Kardacs, and toa Makutu appeared at the shore of Ga-Tarat. Then, they started to wander the Tarat nui, finding lots of rahi, matorans, and some traces of ancient temples. they soon decide to look closely around the dark parts of Tarat nui to know their enemies during their main object-defending the matoran. When the three toa visit the hordika pit , toa Makutu accidently fall to the pit and is caught by visoraks. Then, when the other toa rescued him, he was already mutated into a hordika. He wasn't cured, and became a hordika permanently. During the rescue, Toa kardacs was poisoned for a little bit, and her legs mutated. Kadoc was not infected. Later, when they heard a news that Istren became a toa, they head to Istren and make him join the team. kadoc orders him to be sidekick of Kardacs, even though Istren was the toa from the Tarat prophecy. Then, after the Battle of the prophecy and the giant, they accepted Istren as an offical member, and not a sidekick. They soon started to travel around the Tarat nui separately, planning to gather again at a danger of Tarat nui.